


Nasty Little Dog

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreskin Play, Intercrural Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Master wants a reward.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Nasty Little Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I was _encouraged_ to post this little bit of filth I wrote a while ago by the ever lovely Zaffrin. So like. Blame her. <3

The Doctor was fiddling with the TARDIS console when the Master pressed up against her back. His hands went to her hips, and his beard was rough against the side of her neck. 

"I've been good," the Master said, right in her ear, and his arms moved to wrap around her waist, both hands pressing down on her belly. "I've been _very_ good, don't I deserve a reward?" 

"How have you been good?" The Doctor sighed, as his hands moved up, until the very tips of his fingers were almost touching the bottoms of her breasts. He was hard, and grinding against her arse, his breath hot in her ear. 

"I didn't kill that idiot who revealed us to the Defoineji troops," the Master mumbled. His lips pressed along the curve of her ear, and she shuddered, goosebumps breaking out from between her shoulder blades to work spread out over her arms. "That's good."

"Not killing someone is the baseline," the Doctor scolded. She let his hands roam up higher, to grasp her breasts and knead them through her t-shirts and her bra, the tips of his fingers circling over the hard little points of her nipples. 

"But I'm doing so much _better_ ," the Master said, and his voice was dangerously close to a whine. "Don't you want to reward me for good behavior?" 

"Demanding that I reward you seems to be going against the spirit of the thing," said the Doctor. She ground her hips back against him anyway, because she liked how his breath went all stuttery against her, and his hands tightened on her breasts. It was nice to make him lose his cool for a few seconds, especially when she knew that said loss of control wouldn't result in him trying to eat her face. 

"What's the spirit of the thing, then?" His tongue was hot and wet against the curve of her ear, and it made her go limp against him in spite of herself, her hands flat on the console. 

"The spirit... the spirit of the th-thing is that you work hard to be good, and then you get your reward." She arched into him, as he kept grinding. He was humping her now, like a puppy on his owner's leg. "And the reward is that you're now doing good."

"Being good doesn't seem like much of a reward." He nipped her ear. 

She sighed, and she stood a little straighter. The image of the dog humping her leg stayed in her head, persistent, and she shoved it into his mind, to splash into the shallow pools there.

To her surprise, she felt his lips curve into a smile against her cheek, rasping the delicate skin there. "Is that what you see me as?" He wriggled his hips.

"It's what you're acting like," she told him. "Just a nasty little dog."

He moaned into her ear, and his grinding got a little more frenzied. 

"Is that what you want to be, Master? You don't want to be good, you just want to be my nasty little dog." She reached behind her awkwardly, to grab his hip and pull him closer to her. 

He whined in her ear, and most of it was an affectation, but it still sent a bolt of arousal through her, to throb away in her clit. 

"I suppose you _have_ been pretty good lately," the Doctor said, and she kept her tone thoughtful, as if she wasn't already fumbling at the fastenings of her trousers, pulling them open, then sliding her braces down her shoulders, to dangle around her hips. 

"Fuck," the Master breathed into her hair, and he took a step back. He was pushing her trousers down with one hand, and there was the rustling of cloth, presumably as he was undoing his own buttons, shoving his boxers and his trousers down around his thighs. 

The Doctor shivered as she felt the wet head of his cock slide along the crease of her thigh, along her arse. She reached back clumsily, standing up a little straighter, and she guided it between her legs. 

"You're... that's not..." The Master mumbled, as she pressed his shaft against the line of her labia. His foreskin was slippery as she pressed it between her lips, made more slippery with her arousal. She moaned as the head of his cock pressed against her clit, and she rocked her hips forward.

"Hmm?" She tried to sound nonchalant, as she squeezed her thighs a little tighter, using her hand to press him right up against her clit, where she wanted him the most. She squeezed her thighs tighter together, and the Master grunted, his hips jerking forward. 

He shuddered, and pre-come dripped down his cock, mingling with her own arousal. It was all so _slippery_ , and the way he was brushing against her clit was enough to make her whole body go tight. She almost didn’t want to put him inside of her, just wanted to keep him pressed against her. 

The Master was panting harder in her ear, and his cock was pulsing between her thighs. It was all so illicit, so frenzied. She could hear the wet sounds, and his sweaty forehead was pressed into her temple now, his hot breath humid against her cheek. His hips were rutting against her, and then his mouth was on her ear, and he was gasping. 

She kept pressing him into her, angling her hips in such a way as to get more clitoral stimulation. She ached to be filled, but she didn't want to stop this, the lovely pressure that was sending sweet pleasure down her back, all under her skin. She let her head loll back against his shoulder, squeezing as her fingers slipped along the slickness of his cock, his pre-come getting her fingers even more wet. She slipped her finger into his foreskin, pressing against the head of his cock, and he made a desperate, choking noise, going stock still against her. 

"What were you sayin'?" She pressed her thighs tighter together, as another hot gush of pre-come came out to soak her fingers. She pressed down on the slit of his cock, then drew her fingers out, and he sobbed as she squeezed her thighs together, forcing him tighter against her clit, her wrist curved at an awkward angle. He was grabbing her breasts now, kneading them clumsily. He was normally a bit more together when they fucked, a bit less needy, but something was driving him forward, leaving him clutching at her and humping desperately. 

The Master came with a moan, his cock pulsing between her thighs, spurts of come coating her hand, dripping down the back of her hand and between her fingers. She chuckled, a breathless sound, and he groaned. 

"Shut up," he mumbled into her neck. He was still panting, and he was trembling. He pressed little kisses along her neck, and seemed faintly dazed, caught between the urge to cover up his humiliation and the urge for tenderness. 

"Why am I shutting up?" She brought her hand up. His come was on her vulva as well, smeared across her thighs. He must have been especially pent up, to come _that_ much. 

"You know why," the Master said. His chin was on her shoulder now, and his bearded cheek was ticklish against the line of her jaw.

"Spell it out for me." On a whim, she held her come covered hand out to him, nudging at his lips with the tips of her fingers. It was an awkward angle, but the way his tongue slid between her knuckles made something inside of her clench, hot and hard. 

"I..." He mumbled, and then he nuzzled into her temple again, clearly embarrassed. "You..."

"You were telling me to shut up, yes," the Doctor agreed. "Why?"

"You're insufferable," the Master grumbled.

"And you just came all over me," the Doctor countered, "like a nasty little dog." 

His spent cock gave a feeble twitch between her thighs, and he shuddered. 

"You made a mess," the Doctor said, and she pressed his cock against her again, rolling her hips. He was going soft enough that she wasn't getting much from squeezing him between her legs, although she certainly appreciated the way he was shivering against her. 

"I guess I'd better clean it up, then," he said, and then he was pulling away. Her back was already cold, and she shivered. 

"Will you, now?" She looked down at him, as he settled on his knees, and she rested a hand on the top of his head, tangling her fingers through his hair.

He sighed, nuzzling into her hand, and he _moaned_ when her fingers raked his hair back. He moaned again when she gave it a firm yank, tilting his head back so that he was looking straight up at her. "I want to be a good boy," he told her, and his voice was going husky in ways that made her toes curl in her boots. 

"Do you want to be a good boy for a reward, or do you want to be a good boy to be a good boy?" She tugged his face forward, until his nose was brushing against the come he'd smeared across her labia, over her pubic hair. 

He didn't respond - at least, not verbally. He pressed his face forward, nuzzling into her vulva. His tongue probed at her entrance, and his mouth was opening, covering her labia.

The Doctor gasped, and her fingers tangled in his hair, holding on to it tightly. He was lapping at her. HIs own hands were going to her hips, digging in, and his tongue was rasping along her clit. He took it into his mouth and _sucked_ , as she flopped back against the console, her knees going weak. 

“I… I don’t think you w-w-want to be a good boy,” the Doctor mumbled, as she ground her hips forward. His beard rough against her perineum, his beard was rasping up her inner thighs. “You’re just a nasty little dog, you just… mmm…” The Doctor tilted her head back, her eyes squeezing shut. She was already on the brink, how had she gotten so close? She was curling forward, and her fingernails dug into his scalp. 

The Doctor came, shuddering and shaking against his face, and he made a smug noise that made her roll her eyes, even as the aftershocks rushed through her. Her legs were still quaking, and he was still lapping at her cunt as she nudged him with her foot. She watched him, wide eyed, as he leaned back and licked his lips. 

“I’d say that was a pretty good thing to do,” he said, and he was smiling widely. It suited him, as annoying as it was. 

“You’ve still got some work to do,” she said, but with the pleasant tingling between her legs, it was hard to be too mad.


End file.
